Castlevania Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community hi hi - Reinhart77 Project I have a project that we can all work on: Pictures! We need to have pictures of as many items, enemies, objects and characters as possible. Otherwise, the wiki won't be complete! ~Markzilla Yeah I agree. I'd love to just yank a bunch of images off of some web site and put them up here, but they might get mad. Do you know of a place that doesn't care if you do that? Oh, and I've been too lazy to ask for permission... -Reinhart77 Hm... Mr. P's Castlevania realm has sprites and such, I think we could just e-mail him to get permission. I'll look into it. ~Markzilla Pictures still on my to-do list, but no we have another problem. Nobody's going to be able to use all of the Spanish additions to the site unless they actually SPEAK Spanish. I'm okay at Spanish; should I start translating any new info to English, or should I leave it alone? ~Markzilla Well, if something written in Spanish has something interesting that isn't already in English, why not add it? It doesn't need to be a direct translation, just add the interesting stuff in your own words if you'd like. -Reinhart77 Sup sup, im definalty gonna try to help make this the most kick ass wikia out there cuz i fucking love Castlevania ever since i first grasped that whip and kicked Dracula's Vampire ass. I'm pretty much an expert on the GBA castlevanias but i know alot about the old school ones too. and im also the type of person who can handle the lil articles and shit too.. lol cya --Maverick King 03:46, 31 July 2007 (UTC) welcome. i look forward to seeing what you contribute.--Reinhart77 05:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) sry i was a lil mia last week i had camp --Maverick King 15:00, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Help Wanted: Stages Hey, I found a cool place where you can get stage maps for Castlevania games. The Spriter's Resource http://spriters-resource.com/search/?q=Castlevania&g=1 has many background maps for many Castlevania games. These would be great to add to location-specific pages. I have gotten a few pages going, but it would be great if anyone wanted to help with (or take charge of) this project. Here's an example of a page using one of the stage rips: Oldon Each game should have its own category for stage rip images and should be a subcategory of Category:Game Specific Stage Rips. Here is an example: Category:Simon's Quest Stage Rips Each stage should have its own page with a stage rip at the bottom. The stage pages should appear in a category for the locations within a particular game. Each game should have its own locations (Category:Game Specific Locations) subcateogory, such as Category:Simon's Quest Locations. Generally, these pages should be game specific. If there's an area that's in more than one game (such as "clock tower"), there should be a generic page that then points to the individual game pages. It's okay to have them all in the same page temporarily if it's small, but once it gets big, it should be split up per game. --Reinhart77 03:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow? There's a bunch of rumors and possible leaks that Lords of Shadows is really a Castlevania game. I'm spinning my wheels waiting for confirmation so I can create a Castlevania: Lords of Shadow page. Should find out in a couple days. http://kotaku.com/5274898/kojima-taking-on-castlevania-with-lords-of-shadow --Reinhart77 05:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New skin It looks like the old skin the Castlevania Wiki was using was preventing new features from being utilized, such as the Rich Text Editor, Category tagging, and video inserting. So, I switched the skin to a basic one that kind of looks like the old one. Later on, the whole skin will be redone to be more befitting of a Castlevania wiki and the templates will be updated to match.--Reinhart77 06:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Great new ! If you need some help or everything else, don't hesitate to tell me ! -Chernabogue 10:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If you would like to figure out how to do a custom skin and figure out what colors work best, that would be much appreciated. You can change skin settings in the Skin tab of . If you want to use a custom one though, there's a page you can edit at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. I don't know how you modify that page or how you can do it so that only you can see the changes though. I would have used the Gamer's skin temporarily, since the dark background is nice for a Castlevania wiki, but that made some of the templates hard to read, and I didn't want to go through the hassle of updating the templates for a temporary skin change.--Reinhart77 14:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I found some infos on the FF Wikia since they have a custom skin (http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css). I'm going to make some tests now -Chernabogue 15:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Well, we have to find a background image to put but I dunno how to upload it on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/.... Perhaps you know how to do it ? -Chernabogue 15:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I made a little test, it looks sympathic for a beggining. Tell me what do you think about it. We'll have to upload the background image and a new logo (Why not this one ?) -Chernabogue 16:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cool, I like the logo. Do you know how I can view the test skin you made? I don't know how to upload a background image.--Reinhart77 18:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to change the logo to say "Castlevania Wiki" instead of "Castlevania Wikia"? "Wikia" may the in the address, but it's not part of the name of the wiki. Although, the logo seems to want a bigger subtitle. How about "Castlevania: Wiki of Shadow" j/k --Reinhart77 04:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I made differents logos, choose your favourite (I uploaded them in .jpg format, you'll have to change it into .png to change the logo. Perhaps you will have to resize it before too) (logo 1, logo 2, logo 3, logo 4, logo 5). EDIT : Hell yes ! I found the way to upload everything (the same way that for a normal picture in fact) ! Take a look to the new skin (go to and turn the skin to custom). EDIT2: Hum, these logos are REALLY too big to be the wiki's logo so I made this on (link) which may be better. -Chernabogue 15:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I figured out how to preview the custom skin without having to change it for the whole site. You can add "?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom" to the end of any URL to see what it looks like with the custom skin. That is a pretty good start for a skin. I'll have to see what it looks like with an image in the background. If used temporarily without a background image, we wouldn't need to worry about clashing colors in the templates for a while until we got a darker background color or image. Those logos are all great. It would be cool if we could get it to use a different "Wiki of ..." logo every time someone logged on. But alas, probably not, unless we rotated it every week or something like that. Anyways, I would say go with the one with the two Draculas on it. That one says "Castlevania Wiki" nicely without it looking like something else needs to be said.--Reinhart77 05:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok then for the "Draculas Logo". I'm going to make other tests right now. -Chernabogue 14:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) OK, it's pretty cool now, the background is black (except for the bottom of the pages), the upper-text is white (it's better than black on a black background) and I uploaded the new logo, but the former-one doesn't want to leave the wiki for the moment... What do you think about it ? -Chernabogue 14:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) When I preview the skin, I can see that the left and top panels are black and the bulk of the article itself has a white background. What is the background image you are using and do you know how I can view it? Or is that what you meant by "except for the bottom of the pages" (ie, what parts constitute the bottom of the pages?). What do you mean by "the former-one doesn't want to leave the wiki for the moment"? That you can't delete the file? I see the new "mirror Dracula" logo and it looks good.--Reinhart77 16:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) When I posted, the former logo was again on the pages and then the new one with the Draculas appreared later, so I didn't see it. You can see the background image here or here. We have to find a way to make it repeat the background image more times than one to make a full black background, because the bottom of the pages are in white (that's because the picture is too little...) -Chernabogue 16:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HEY ! The new skin is finished ! I found a way to make the background repeat, there's no more white in the background ! -Chernabogue 10:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) When I view the wiki, I see blank white spots all over, including the main article text. Is the background tile that you're using something only you can see or something I specifically can't for some reason? Try logging out of your account and looking at the wiki and see if it looks the same as when you are logged in. I tried that and it looks the same for me if I'm logged in or logged out.--Reinhart77 12:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I do wonder if the wiki would be better with a white background for the main article though. I hadn't considered how the images looked before until I saw the Sypha image you uploaded for her profile page that used a black background. Most of the images on the wiki have white backgrounds, which will stick out like sore thumbs if the background was black. It's probably best to keep the top row and left column black and the main article white. I dunno, what do you think? --Reinhart77 12:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) No, it's the same when I'm logged and no logged. What navigator are you using ? I use Firefox and everything looks OK. Hum, I think it's impossible to do that since the background image is "unique", well I mean that I can't make it appear just in the top header and the left colomn or thee'll be white in the bottom of the pages... -Chernabogue 16:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I tried it on two different computers, in IE and Firefox, logged in and logged out, and with refreshing the cache, and it always looks the same. Can anybody else tell us what it looks like for you? --Reinhart77 06:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, if somenone else can tell us if he has the same problem than Reinhart, it will be greatly appreciated. (You can submit a screenshot if you want too, it'll help us, thanks). -Chernabogue 14:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Template:Castlevania character The talk page has been locked, so I bring the discussion here. I found the template need to be slight reworked into this, or every character with the template will be under the category:template and category:Infobox templates. --'TX55TALK'' 16:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've unlocked the talk page and forwarded this conversation to it. I've also unlocked the template itself as now is the time to make any changes since we're getting a new skin in a few days.--Reinhart77 18:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! ;D --'''TX55TALK 15:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Fandom page I suggest the character fandom pages should be moved to "(Name)/Fandom", since every fandom page is actually a sub page of its parental page. --'TX55TALK'' 06:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's an interesting idea, I've never thought of it like that. I guess I never did figure out how to utilize sub-pages. Right now the fandom pages are a bit of a mix between the "old" way of doing it and the "new" way. The "old" way was that there was a separate page for all characters for fandom. But then after learning how to do collapsible sections, I moved "most" of the fandom pages to a collapsible section on their main page. A sub-page would be an appropriate alternative. :It has also been proposed that all fandom things be moved to a new fan-wiki, which I don't think is a bad idea now that this wiki has grown a bit, but I don't have the bandwidth to take on such a project myself at the moment. --Reinhart77 01:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Creating a fan-wiki and '''export (we must use the function to keep the original history data) pages here to there is definitely not a bad idea, since the fanon material here is much plenty, considerable, and impressive. As far as I know, there have two wiki that own the fanon wiki: Transformers Fanon Wiki and Terminator Fanon Wiki. If we decide to move them, we probably need a site notice to recruit any volunteer. :D --'TX55TALK'' 02:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Article titles I found some of the Japan-only products use translated titles, others use Romanized titles. Should we unified all the later case into translated titles? --'''TX55TALK 11:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I prefer to defer to Kiyuhito's judgment when it comes to Japanese titles. I'd rather not make any sweeping changes at the moment, but maybe it'd be good to move in one direction. --Reinhart77 00:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I support the Roman alphabet. Because these are only Japanese Language, it is necessary to be corrected. Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, Castlevania: Radio Chronicles and, some Soundtrack CD. (Most sound track CDs are not sold excluding Japan. Excluding some)--Kiyuhito 06:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I think that I should correct "Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood" to "Castlevania: Rondo of Blood". Referring to X Chronicles and virtual console.--Kiyuhito 06:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) So, RoB's official English name is ""Castlevania: Rondo of Blood" as shown in DXC? Then we'll move it. --'TX55TALK'' 07:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--Kiyuhito 08:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --'''TX55TALK 08:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Site maintenance I'd like to suggest we should put the link (and possibly the contents) of Site maintenance on the main page and MediaWiki:Sitenotice to let users know what we need to do. :) --'TX55TALK'' 06:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Site name It just came up to me that some of the themed wiki sites have their own name, such as "Memory Alpha the Star Trek Wiki", "Wookipedia the Star Wars Wiki", "Teletraan I the Transformers Wiki", "Joepedia the G.I. Joe Wiki", and "Super-wiki the Supernatural Wiki", maybe we can give our site a name something like "'''Castlepedia the Castlevania Wiki" or "Wikivania the Castlevania Wiki" to make our site more characteristic. Any idea or opinion is welcome. :D --'TX55TALK'' 09:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It's a good idea, but this site has been known as simply "The Castlevania Wiki" for four years, it might just be confusing if it was changed. Of course, there is more than one Castlevania Wiki out there, so maybe it would be good to have some kind of distinction.--Reinhart77 22:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's why I got the idea. As far as I know, there have been "The Castlevania Wiki" (us at Wikia), "Castlevania Wiki" (neoseeker) and "Forbidden Library the Castlevania Wiki" (chapelofresonance). So it would be good to have distinction. :D Bot task The wikia staff have replied my bot tag request. This time they say they want to see if the admins approve it. So is it okay to have a bot on the site? Thanks. :D I'm not all that familiar with bots. Would yours do anything besides global text replacements? After seeing your robot, I looked at it a little bit, and it seems there's a risk the bot might have a bug in it that might cause headaches. But I think a simple text replacement one would be fine. I also noted that I wasn't able to filter out the changes your robot made. This makes it hard for me to review all the changes that others have made if a bot made a lot of changes. If it's registered, would the filter bots option work on it? I would be interested in that. Also, is the bot you're referring to the same one that you have been using, or something different? Would others be able to use it besides yourself? --Reinhart77 04:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Right now, my bot can do the text replacement and the category management. It cause little bugs because I'll double check the data before I input. :Yes, the bot I refer is the one (T-680) I currently use. :And yes, if the bot get a tag, the edits can be filtered via "Don't show Bot" in the Recent Changes. :And no, nobody can use it since it is password-protected. Also, anyone could request a bot task on my talk page. :-D --'''TX55TALK 04:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Then sure, I'm would like to see T-680 get tagged as a bot. Is there anything I need to do?--Reinhart77 05:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Confirmation from you is all I need. ;-D --'TX55TALK'' 05:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Fair Use Not sure where to put this, but for those interested, but just about all images here should be considered "fair use" unless otherwise stated. There's some images related to Castlevania fandom that are in the process of being moved to the Castlevania Fan Wiki that are Creative Commons or have the artists permission.--Reinhart77 20:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Category management :Originally post in Talk:Minerva Mail Game specific categories of items may be ok, but I want them be in generic categories as well, as the majority of the items are navigatable right now without needing to navigate a couple of game specific categories.--Reinhart77 06:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know, in a Wikipedia-system-based site, it is generally to have a specific category without a repeated category if possible to avoid the parent category become to huge to find any page a user seeks for. Category:Body Armor + Category:Harmony of Despair --> Category:Harmony of Despair Armors :However, if your argument is "How do people know ItemA is from which game", then I tend to have Game Category and Home category, like Category:Body Armor Category:Harmony of Despair Items :--'''TX55TALK 06:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Each page should have a category like "Harmony of Despair Items", though I've been forgetting to put them on a bunch of new ones I've created. --Reinhart77 06:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::That's okay, we'll take times to patch them, no need to hurry. :D --'TX55'TALK 10:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC)